piratesofdarkwaterfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:A Drop Of Darkness
Ioz: I don't like it. Tula: Could be trouble. Niddler: No one can hold their breath for that long! Ioz: That's it--I'm going after him. Tula: Wait...I sense something. Ren: I've got it! I've got the Treasure! Ioz: It's about time! You're as slow as a sea-slug. Ren: You needn't worry about me, Ioz. Ioz: Who said I was worried? Ren: Isn't it a beauty? Tula: It by far outshines all the others! Ioz: Not to mention, it's the biggest. Niddler: When am I gonna get to hold it? Ioz: Hah! Last time you held the Treasure, you almost dropped it into the mouth of a leviathan! Niddler: Well, he surprised me! Tula: Noy Jitat...this feeling! Dark Water dead ahead! Ren: Ioz, hard to port! Niddler: The Treasure! Ren: Oh no! Ioz: Dark Water, port said! Niddler: The jewel--we're going to lose it! Ren: Whoa! I got it! Ioz: No thanks to our fumbling featherhead. Niddler: I'm not the one steering like a kreld-cruising sea hog!...Hey! Who put out the sun? Ren: What in the name of Octopon? It's headed for the Dark Water!...That pilot's in big trouble! Niddler, you've gotta help him. Niddler: But Ren--Dark Water and monkeybirds...don't mix! Ren: No time for debate, Niddler, you're the only one who can fly! Niddler: Noy Jitat--sometimes having wings can be a curse. Hold on, I've got you!...Oh, Ren! We've got a problem! Ren: Chongo-longo! No time to lose--only one chance to save him. Niddler: For a second, we almost became Dark Water soup! Tula: What in the name of Mer did you think you were doing? Cray: I needed a sample of Dark Water for my experiments. I'm an alchemist--Cray's the name. Niddler: He's a woman! Cray: And which one of you might be captain of this vessel? Ren: That would be me, ma'am. My name is-- Cray: Primus?? Ren: No--Ren. Primus was my father. Cray: By the moons of Mer, your eyes, your face, you're--you're the very picture of him! Ren: You knew him? Cray: Only too well. Ioz: Ren--we've got more visitors! Bloth: Hah. The Wraith cannot hope to outrun us at full gale! Ren: Blast that Bloth--one of us should have been on watch. Cray: Perhaps I can help. Ren: By the mist of Malgar! Konk: Unusual weather. Bloth: Rhah! That boy's got more tricks than a sea-circus side show! Ioz: I imagine our old foe is fairly misty-eyed right now. Which way, Ren? Cray: Head west. You can take refuge at my citadel. The least I can do is provide you with warm beds and some hot meals. Niddler: Hot meals? I almost forgot they came that way! Ren: Chongo-longo, what a bedroom! Ioz: Yes, with a bed fit for a king. Ahhh... Ren: You can play sea polo in a chamber this big! Niddler: Well, what do you think? I really like the shoes. Ren: Niddler, you can't wear other people's clothes. Niddler: Cray said, "Make yourself at home," didn't she? Ioz: Next you'll be curling your feathers. Tula: She sure has been hospitable...I wonder why. Cray: Your friend sounds suspicious, Ren. Tula: We're just not used to the royal treatment, Cray. Cray: The prince of Primus deserves nothing less than the best, my dear. Ren: You still haven't told me how you knew my father. Cray: I suppose it does no harm to tell you. You see, at one time, your father was my--suitor. Ioz: You and Primus?? Cray: Don't look so surprised by it. I was a beauty in my time. Oh, you should have seen us at the palace balls! He had to dance with all the ladies, of course, but I was his favorite. We had so much in common--music, travel, sailing! You couldn't have imagined a more perfect match. I was sure he was learning to love me...when I found out I had a rival. It was your mother, Ren. I'm afraid I did not take it well. I left Octopon soon after--there was no reason to stay. And so, I ended up making a life for myself here. Ren: Don't you get lonely? Cray: Oh, I enjoy the solitude. I don't care much for people. They can be so...untrustworthy. But enough of this prattle, come--you and I have more important matters to discuss. Cray: So, you see, in order to continue my research into Dark Water, I need samples. Unfortunately, I've grown too old to obtain them myself. Ren: But Cray, what possible good can come from Dark Water? Tula: It's a completely evil substance! Cray: Sometimes it takes a little evil to make things right, my child. Ioz: I wouldn't touch that stuff with a ten-foot trident. Cray: Not even for ten-thousand kruegers? Ren: I--I'm sorry, Cray, but we have our own quest to follow. Cray: Twenty-thousand. Ioz: Ren! Twenty-thousand kruegers! Ren: Dark Water for money? No, Ioz! Cray: You can't imagine how desperate I am for it! Thirty-thousand! Ren: No, Cray, I won't put my crew in that kind of danger! We have a world to save. Please, understand. Cray: If that's your answer, so be it. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's time I prepare your beds. Tula: I sense trouble with her, Ren. Ren: Don't worry, we'll be out first thing in the morning. Cray: Well, I have met your boy...the son who could have been ours. Oh, Primus, I would have done anything for you--given you anything! Instead, I wasted my youth loving you. Rhah! But now, I have your son, and with his help, I will regain the past--I swear it! Tula: Huh? Cray! What are you--ohhh... Ren: Come on, Tula, time to go! Ioz: Noy Jitat, why won't she wake? Cray: Your pretty friend sleeps the sleep of a thousand dreams, and only I can wake her! Ioz: The antidote! Now! Cray: If you use the blade, Tula will sleep for all time. But if you bring me back Dark Water, I will give you what you need to save her. Ren: But why are you doing this? Cray: Because your father owes me! And you're the one who's going to pay. Ren: But Tula is totally innocent! Cray: It's not the first time an innocent suffers! Here--this is made from leviathan skin. It will contain the Dark Water, but be quick--the longer she sleeps, the harder it will be to waken her. Ioz: Dark Water. Starboard bow. Ren: Here's the Treasure, Niddler. All you have to do is let it touch the Dark Water. But be careful, one drop can be deadly! Niddler: Don't forget, I expect ten--twenty--a hundred minga-melons for this! Ren: Whoa!...I can't imagine what good Cray can do with this! Niddler: But at least Tula will be saved. Ioz: We're on our way! Ren: Great moons of Mer! Bloth: Hand over the Treasures, boy! Ren: Come and get them, you kreld-eating worm! Niddler: Uh, Ren, let's not make him mad... Bloth: Take care of these swine! Pirates: Grrrr--whoaaah! Ren: Here's a treasure for you, Bloth! Pirate: Eaahh--Dark Water! Bloth: You've contaminated my ship-! Close the intakes! Open the hatch! Get this abomination out of my ship! Konk: But Lord Bloth! You open the hatch, you lose Ren! Bloth: And if I lose my ship, you lose your head! Konk: Good point. Bloth: I'll deal with you yet, boy! Ioz: Is there enough left for Cray? Ren: Let's hope so. Cray: Oh, yes. More than enough. I knew you could do it my boy. Ren: What about the antidote? Cray: Tell Tula good morning from me. Oh, I've waited decades for this moment! All I needed was that one final ingredient--a drop of darkness! Yes! ...my skin! Just as I hoped! I've regained my youth! And perhaps, the dreams of my youth... Ren: She's coming around. Tula: Oh--what happened? I'm so tired... Niddler: You're tired? We've been doing all the work! Tula: Ohh--so dizzy. Ren: Stay here. I'll get some water. Cray: Oh, Ren! What do you think? Ren: Who--who are you? Cray: Come into the sunlight where you can see me better. Now, how do I look? Ren: Uh, very pretty--do I know you? Cray: Of course! And now you can see why getting the Dark Water was so important to me! Ren: Cray?? But--how--? Cray: I used it in a potion! Oh, don't look so fearful--this is destiny, don't you see? How else can it be that I've been given a second chance to marry the Prince of Octopon? Ren: Marry? What are you talking about? Cray: Your strength, my power...your nobility, my beauty...it's a timeless match... Ren: Whoa. Now--now hold on, I-I-I--I've gotta get back to my friends, our Quest-- Cray: Yes, the Quest! You don't need Ioz or the bird or that fool girl, not with my powers! We can do it together! Just you and me, Primus... Ren: It's Ren. Cray: Oh--yes, Ren, of course. I know who you are! Tula: I'm starting to feel better. Ioz: Where'd Ren go for that water, Janda-Town? Ren: We've got a problem. It's Cray. Tula: What magical mischief is she up to now? Cray: Leave them out of this, Ren. Niddler: Tell me it's the light! Ren: You're not seeing things clearly. This love between us doesn't exist--we're strangers! Try to understand--you can't bring back the past! Cray: Understand this, my prince--I will not be scorned twice! Ren: -hey! She's got the Treasures! Cray: There will be no Quest, my love--you're staying with me! Ren: Is there another way out? Niddler: Not through here--especially now! Konk: The Wraith! Ren must be here. Cray: What business brings dagron riders to my citadel? Mantus: We've come to claim the boy. And his, uh, cargo. Cray: Ren is my prisoner. And as for his treasures, they're mine! Mantus: And how do you intend to stop us?...What wizardry is this? Konk: Your tricks may stop us, but not captain Bloth! Cray: Captain? A captain, hmm? Perhaps we can strike a bargain after all... Bloth: She wants me to what?? Mantus: Perform a marriage ceremony for her. Konk: She says she'll give the Treasures to the captain who marries her and Ren. Bloth: She will, eh? By Goda's guts, I'll do it! The poor groom...it'll be the shortest marriage on record! Niddler: Some thief you are, Ioz--it's been two hours! Ioz: There. Ren: Quietly, now...huh? Bloth? Bloth: Has the young groom gotten cold feet? Ren: What's that supposed to mean? Bloth: Why, I've come to preside at your wedding! And as luck would have it, we have best man, a maid of honor, and a ring bird...now let's move! I hate to keep the bride waiting. This ceremony shall be short and sweet. Of course, if I were you, I wouldn't count on much of a honeymoon...ahh, the fair bride. Let the wedding begin! Tula: Her hair! Bloth: Ready, my dear? Cray: Oh, yes. Ren: Cray--your face! Cray: What? Noooo! Bloth: Guard the prisoners! Cray: There has to be an answer! Bloth: This charade is over! Give me the Treasures, woman! Cray: But the potion! I've got to find a way--I've got to stop-- Bloth: Enough! Cray: Nooooo! You blackard?--you've destroyed all hope! Konk: Uh, Bloth, guests are waiting! Bloth: This wedding is off! I want the crew to search every square inch of this castle for the Treasures. Konk: What about Ren? Bloth: I'll get rid of him personally. Cray: No...not the boy...can't let him... Bloth: All right, lads, the party is over--especially for you! Pirate: Ooh, pretty bubble--yeaah! Bloth: By krub, what's this? Ren: Get to the Wraith! I'll join you as soon as I can! Cray? Cray! Cray: Go! You must go! Ren: Can you--get on your feet? Cray: Ren...it's too late... Ren: Oh, Cray, I'm so sorry. Whatever my father did to hurt you I-- Cray: It wasn't his fault. I just couldn't let go of the past. Forgive me--please, take this as a remembrance. Ren: Cray--! Niddler: Where is that Ren? Ioz: Good timing! Bloth: You'll both curse the day you talked me into this scheme. Tula: What about Cray? Ren: She's gone, Tula. Ioz: Then so are the Treasures. Ren: Not quite. She left me a remembrance. Tula: The poor woman...she let disappointment control her whole life! Ren: Yes, Tula. I guess you have to learn which dreams to follow, and which to leave behind. Category:Episode Transcripts